


Discovery

by missfortunesirprize



Series: A Series Of Genderswapping. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both froze for a few seconds and turned, looking at Natasha with equally wide eyes, stammering over each other to explain that they were just doing work. She crossed her arms, looking at them both with a smirk and then shook her head, turning back around and walking towards the door. "I never saw any of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

"So you're not going to give me a chance?" She looked at him incredulously, dropping her hands from the screen in front of her and pushing it to the side so she could see him clearly. "Excuse me?" He waved the electric prod around, gesturing towards her with it, looking towards the ceiling as if looking for some divine intervention. "You heard me. Why won't you give me a chance?" He flinched at her harsh laugh as if it physically hurt and took steps towards her, backing her up against the table. She gulped, flicking her eyes down towards his lips and then upwards, hiding her expressions behind am emotionless mask. "Are you serious? I've heard about your reputation, Tony, and I'm sorry if I have enough self-respect to not want to be just another notch in the rather extensive belt of the amazing Tony Stark." His eyes widened at her outburst, more words than he'd ever heard her speak, and pressed closer, caging her in between the hard metal table and his body. "I haven't done any of that for months and you know it. What are you so afraid of, Beth? You know as well as I do that I never let anyone in. But I let you. Why do you think that is?" His voice dropped low towards the end, tilting his head downwards until their foreheads brushed and waited, watching her pupils dilate and couldn't quite stop the smug smile from spreading across his face. "You want me just as much as I want you." She narrowed her eyes, looking back up at him and then hissed curse words under her breath, dragging him down with a hand around the back of his neck and bit down into his lower lip and curling her other hand into a fist in the middle of his back. The table shook under their combined weight and she moaned at the bite to her own lower lip, soothed by the heat of his mouth as he sucked it into his own afterwards and ran his tongue over the light bite marks. "You are such an asshole." He grinned against her and curled his hands around her hips, dragging his fingertips upwards towards her ribs. "Stark, Fury wants you on the-" They both froze for a few seconds and turned, looking at Natasha with equally wide eyes, stammering over each other to explain that they were just doing work. She crossed her arms, looking at them both with a smirk and then shook her head, turning back around and walking towards the door. "I never saw any of this."


End file.
